


Don't Get Too Close

by girl_next_door_writes



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 03:43:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16885005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girl_next_door_writes/pseuds/girl_next_door_writes
Summary: With the oncoming ‘Big Bad’ on its way, Crowley has to decide what to do about those most important to him





	Don't Get Too Close

“Boom baby!” His eyes flicked up to see you grinning as the door swung from your kick and you strode confidently into the throne room, only to pause and look at him curiously. He was sitting in his usual position, on the throne, glass of amber liquid in hand but there was something in his eyes that he couldn’t hide, in the slight frown he wore that he knew would tell you something was wrong. “I trawled all the way down here, made an epic entrance, and you can’t even look at me? What? No smart ass comment?” your tone was light-hearted as ever, the banter between you and the demon had always been easy. No deep and meaningful conversations, definitely no ‘chick flick’ moments, no matter how many times he wished he could tell you how he felt. Not that he knew how he felt.

He had screwed up. He had really screwed up, and now there would be consequences, and he wasn’t entirely sure he would be walking away from this one. This was endgame stuff. Go all in or fold. He was fond of you. Was it fondness? Perhaps it was just amusement, not love, no, nothing as ridiculous as that. He was a demon, incapable of such an emotion. Whatever it was he wanted to hide the truth, to shelter you from the oncoming shit storm but with the beast released perhaps the more you knew, the safer you would be. There was nowhere to hide from this, and he was torn, unsure if keeping you at his side would make you safer or more of a target. 

“This is kind of an off-day for me. This doesn’t normally happen.” His voice rang out in the silence, his eyes still on the glass in his hand although he was painfully aware of your proximity. “I shall endeavor to provide you with witty repartee when we next meet, until then love, would you mind pissing off?” He barely held back his cringe as he heard the harshness in his tone. He should send you away, as far away as possible. If only you would bloody go. 

Eventually, he allowed his eyes to trail up only to see you standing there with an unamused look on your face. Your stance clearly saying you weren’t about to move an inch and should he even consider ‘zapping’ you somewhere then you would only find your way back and kick his ass. The corners of his lips twitched up a little at that thought. If this was it, the final curtain call, then perhaps he should be selfish. Maybe he should keep you close as everything began to fade out. 

He was about to reach out for your hand, to ask forgiveness for his previous harshness, when a thought flitted across his mind. He was assuming he would go first. What if he didn’t? What if yours was the grave he had to dig? What if it was your body, broken and mangled, thrown down at his feet, leaving him to look at the mess he had made. That thought, that image, made his blood run cold.

Taking a long sip of his whiskey, he closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. This was it. Truth time. "I don’t want to let you down, but I fear that is what will happen whatever I do.“ His voice was low but lacking the usual rough edge; it was just painfully raw. "They say life is what you make of it and perhaps I haven’t made the best choices. If it’s more down to fate, then I’m afraid my downfall was woven deep into my soul back when I still had one.”

You had moved closer, he felt your hand on his arm and turned his head to look at you, the whole encounter exhausting. 

“Crowley, what the fuck are you talking about?” the confusion was etched on your face and the demon smiled softly.

“I need to let you go.” And there it was. His decision made as he looked into those beautiful bright eyes of yours. If there was any chance of saving you, of stopping that light growing dull, he knew this was what he had to do. He couldn’t escape what was coming but maybe you could.

He couldn’t hold your gaze for long, his eyes finding their way back to the alcohol he was hoping would at least distract him from this knowing ache building in his chest. You could read him far too well for his liking and if you looked deep enough into his eyes he was certain you would see the darkness, the true demon hiding in there. Frustration was building within him now. He had told you to go and yet here you remained. Did you not realise what torture this was for him? Why could you not just do what you were told for once? 

“Crowley?” your voice was soft, a warmth there that drew him back to you like a sunflower turning towards the bright, brilliant sunlight that gave it life. He dared to meet your eyes and his breath stuttered in a rare almost human moment. “I have no idea what is going on, I don’t even know if I can help, but I will be damned if I’m going anywhere with you like this. You’ve had my back too many times for me to walk away when you clearly need me.”

This time he did reach out, his hand taking yours and a sad smile playing on his lips. “You will be the death of me.” He chuckled dryly.

“Or maybe I will be the making of you.” You shot back with a smile. Tilting his head, he considered your words. Perhaps they were already true.


End file.
